Sleep can lead to severe confusion
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: when Ichigo made the resolution to stay awake for as long as possible and he fell asleep, he was expecting chaos and destruction, instead he finds... completed homework?


Ichigo glared. He was glaring at nothing in particular, apart from his bed. It was staring at him, mocking him, and it was loving every minute of it. His room began to sway, but he stood firm. He slowly turned around, away from it. And was promptly saying hello to the floor. Not an enjoyable experience. His eyes squeezed shut. A nice feeling, it wasn't to last though. He shook it off and, groaning, he stood up and made his way downstairs. He would just wait out the night in the kitchen, like the last three nights…

The table was mocking him too actually, smirking and whispering how weak he was to sleep again. He glared at it, it smiled back. Then he fell forwards. Fast asleep, of exhaustion no less. He started to panic, he couldn't fall asleep, not now that…

" **Hmm… well, ah suppose King fell asleep, at long last. Time to play~!"** Hichigo jumped up, and found himself staring at the kitchen table through new eyes. He stood up, cricking King's tired neck in a resounding series of cracks. The room around him was dim, but the table had a lamp of some description on it. He flipped the switch that resided roughly half way down the wire, and was greeted by some dull illumination to a book of some kind. Keeping the page with his finger, he flipped it closed so he could see the title. School planner. Huh.

Maybe this was where he kept all his plans about murdering his teacher's? He could certainly make King more willing to let him out if he did what this book said… probably. Opening it to the page it was laid open on previously, his eyes scanned the page. Boring stuff, but actually… some of it did sound very interesting, he smirked, though not as fun as his idea was, he could try this too. King's scruffy kanji lay on a few half-done pieces of paper. He smiled. Time to fix that.

A few hours later, Hichigo had redone all of his homework for king. Apparently, according to the web anyway, this week was a school wide creativity contest in every subject, so it had been done accordingly. Very creative and certainly unique, he put it in King's homework folder and labelled all of them, he'd forgot about titles and stuff like that when he was working so they needed to be added.

The-next-day~

Ichigo came out of some much needed rest, and panicked. Where was this time's damage? He couldn't see it! Maybe it was at school or something… what if his friends had been killed by that monster?! He tried to calm himself down, it might not be that bad! He could have just turned his homework into shreds, yeah… he peeked inside his folder, and intact papers with labels clipped to them greeted him. What happened? Never mind. He was going to be late for school at this rate!

He rushed out the door, grabbing his bag and some toast on the way, his sisters had already left for school, choosing not to wake him for some reason. When he arrived at school he found nothing out of the ordinary, maybe he didn't go loose after all? That was a pleasant thought to keep. He smiled, yeah, maybe. He walked into his first class, science and sat down. The teacher began the lesson by collecting home work. So did most of his classes that day, actually. His bag was very light now, and apart from a few hollows during the school day he was mostly bored. School had been normal.

Going home, was however, not. When he got home, Isshin passed his phone to Ichigo a dark look on his face. He looked at the screen, it was a text from school saying 'Ichigo Kurosaki will be staying after school tomorrow because of a student teacher conference between him and the staff body'. He blinked. What had he done wrong this time? Maybe it was about his constant 'sleeping' when he fought hollows? Probably.

He went to school as normal, ready for anything bad to happen, which didn't happen. Unless you count hollow attacks. But those are pretty common, so it wasn't bad, as much as annoying. He carried his life on as normal, and when he was told to go to the Dean suite by Ms. Ochi, he went. There was a long table in there, reminiscent of the Espada meeting room. He shivered slightly but hid it and waited in a seat for everyone to arrive. Eventually, they did. His Science teacher was the first to speak up. "Ichigo, I, and everyone else here, are worried about you." Ichigo blinked, and was about to ask why, when a folder was slid over to him by the head teacher. "Look at these pieces, Ichigo." He stared across at them, but did so anyway.

The first was his art home work. Instead of the crude drawing of a Shinigami holding an Asauchi he'd had for it, there was a mgnificent, if slightly horrifying picture of Hichigo climbing atop a pile of corpses with stab wounds and crouching down, holding Zangetsu lopsidedly and grinning madly through the coloured picture. He frowned deeper, only just hearing the muffled laughter of his hollow. Huh. He sounded like he was gagged or something.

The science was next. The task was to create a test to determine something. Hichigo had chosen 'are nobles or civilians any different?' the question was normal enough, the method to determine not so much. To determine this, it was who died quicker to a stab wound through the back. He grimaced. A quick read through all his other homework determined that yes, this was what his hollow had been doing last night. He looked to them and smiled. "I'm fine, just had a small bout of boredom, is all?" The various teachers looked to each other and sighed, guessing that was all they were going to get from the normally scowling teen. He left the room with intention to go home and kill a hollow, they were left confused. The hollow was just laughing madly, like he has for the past 12 or so hours.

 **And…. This is what happens when you spend just over an hour (2 minutes) writing from boredom. Huh. And at 1AM to 2AM as well! Let me know what you guys think, ne? Hasta la pasta! And anyone who gets that reference, good day fellow fan!**


End file.
